custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
A Bus Full of Adventures!
A Bus Full of Adventures! is the 12th episode of Barney Hunters. It first aired on December 14th 2016. Plot A mysterious bus appears as Hope wishes she could drive, and now all of the bus drivers in town are disappearing. Hope and Barney use the mysterious bus, the adventure bus, to investigate the disappearances. Summary Hope begins to sigh when she hears one of her friends got a car and is going to WizzTown amusement park on Friday, she realizes she relies on the bus heavily, and although it gives her freedom, Hope longs to drive. Barney then reminds her that she wouldn't be able to sleep if she could drive. Hope then respond that he's right and gets on the city bus. The next day, Hope is late for school and needs to catch the bus and realizes she's early for the first time since the school year started. Her bus comes but it's more like a windowless schoolbus. Barney suspects it's one of the Trinity Four, Hope looks at Barney and asks him about the Trinity Four. Barney goes on to explain they are the four treasures of the Lyrick Kingdom, when they are found they create a great miracle. Hope asks about the miracle but Barney explains he doesnt know as he was close to finding out but the books are since lost in the Lyrick Kingdom. Arriving at school, Hope learns from her classmates bus drivers are disappearing and being replaced with evil drivers that are taking people's energy. Hope then goes on to tell Barney that they need to find a way to get in to those buses and find a way to get to the drivers. Barney then tells her that they should use the Adventure Bus and a new item, the Barney Bag, which has items inside to create a new magic item for battle. Barney then disguises himself as a bus driver and Hope boards the Adventure Bus creating a plank she can use to slap a monster. Meanwhile, Cyrus is collecting the energy of every driver trying to find the Trinity Four. Hope realizes it was all a ploy to try to find the Trinity Four and goes to stop him. When confronted, Cyrus sends out BoukenBus and Hope transforms. Hope begins fighting BoukenBus, but it is defeated. Just when she is about to lose the Crystal Heart a new power appears. Hope is transformed in to Adventurous a la Mode with help from the adventure bus and fights in four different forms, Princess Imagination, Cowgirl Dreamer, Pierrot and Queen Pizza. Using the Crystal Star Wand she seals the monster and purifies the tape which is ironically Barney's Adventure Bus. Cyrus disappears and the bus drivers begin to wake up. The next day, the drivers and patrons start talking about the mysterious warrior from a dream. Hope stands and looks at the tape and wonders about the new powers and Trinity Four... Category:Barney Hunters Category:Barney Hunters episodes